


Sibling

by QueenRen64



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Adorable, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Cute, F/M, Little Sisters, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisters, Sweet, reader is a bit of a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRen64/pseuds/QueenRen64
Summary: The Nameless Ghouls are bored being the only male Ghouls in the church. They are now craving for the attention of a female Ghoul, a ghuleh sister they could play around with. Yet, as soon as you join in being a new member to the Church, the Ghouls might be bargaining more than what they hoped for when they learn a little something about you perhaps that could be a benefit more not just to the church but to the band as a whole.





	Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I made this as I'm a bit surprised to see there are particularly not much Nameless Ghouls/Reader or at least Ghoulette/ghuleh reader. So this is just a cute, sweet what if. This is also more based on when Papa Emeritus III is the head ruler of the Church.

It had been another typical quiet day in the Church of Sin. The Nameless Ghouls were all quietly sitting in the chairs, listening to Sister Imperator drone on about how great the Papas were, some sermon nonsense, a few readings from Luciferian works, their reminded roles in the Church and how they would be due for a big musical event during the spring solstice.

However, as her words kept ringing on, none of the Ghouls were specifically paying attention. It was as if a light switch had gone off in their brains. They were bored in their minds. They wanted something else. And they thought about it a lot. Yet, the question was, was it even obtainable? Could they ever find something to fulfill their wishes? Was it possible they could pray for such a thing to come down to them?

Sister Imperator was in her own world of preaching, as whenever she glanced at the Ghouls, they all seemed to be listening but the reality was they weren't. They just wished she would stop so they could focus on the big plan they hoped maybe would work.

"And so, it is here that we may delve on in his image," Sister Imperator finally finished.

The Ghouls stood silent, waiting for her to finally dismiss them.

“Now,” she said, closing the book before her. “Let us continue to work in the way of our Dark Father, shall we?” She then waved them off.

The Ghouls exited the sermon room and glanced at one another annoyed.

"We have to try tonight no doubt,” Alpha spoke. “I am tired of the same routine. And we can’t tell her. If she were to know about this, she’ll probably throw a fit.”

“It’s the winter solstice. You can’t wish for such things to happen now. Not when we’re in the middle of something big,” Special said, intimidating Sister Imperator's voice.

“What if she’s right though? What if we ask and get denied?” Earth quivered.

“Well, we’ll just wait for tonight then,” Omega said. “We all agreed that tonight would be our calling to see if it’ll work. It may take a while but...we’ll just have to wait then.”

The Ghouls were keeping this under wraps as much as they could. To tell anyone else of the clergy, they would get laughed at or most likely ridiculed. Told that such a thing would probably never happen. Why would they even want such a thing? Were they not happy to serve their life before the Church? What more do they need?

What they wished for was a sister. A ghuleh. A female Ghoul. While they enjoyed one another’s company, the brothers had now craved for the attention of a female companion. They wanted someone to raise, someone they would protect under their wing. Someone they could go to for fun and worriless thoughts. They just wanted a female friend for new adventures.

Of course, they all bickered at each other for how they wanted her to look or act but they then settled on asking for just a ghuleh.

To ask for one though at this time of month would no doubt be difficult even. There were many things going on at the moment and to wish for one would probably mean they would not get her until spring. Still, they yearned for her arrival now.

"Do you all remember the prayer for tonight?” Omega asked.

All the Ghouls nodded. “Good, we’ll get started at midnight.”

 

And right at the strike of 12, they begged. They chanted. They worshipped and praised the Dark Lord, pleasing for a sister to appear before them. A female friend they could please and be under her word. They would teach her the ways of the Dark Arts and make her the best servant.

Thus, they slept then, hoping their answers would come by soon.

It came upon one misty evening. It was 4 am and throughout the whole night, heavy torrents of rain showered the church, with a hazy fog weaving all around. It had been a couple days passed and the Ghouls were beginning to worry that their answers wouldn’t come indeed until spring.

Omega himself was up when he heard the mysterious shriek. He got up and opened the door, glancing around. He then smelled something flowery whiffing nearby. Which was strange since all the flowers that had grown in the garden were all withered from the winter. Unless it was Sister Imperator's perfume. Yet, he would’ve notified it by now but this smell...was way more youngly feminine. Sweet and blooming like a rose on the first day of spring.

Walking outside, he was met with a splash of water onto his mask. He saw nothing but darkness and gray mists swirling about until he spotted a small figure laying down near some dark crumbled flowers.

Approaching slowly, he patted the figure, wondering if it was alive. He sensed the rise and fall of the chest, signaling it could breathe. He checked it’s other features, making sure it wasn’t a threat.

He then concentrated, emitting a small candle glow and waved it near the figure to lit its facials. His eyes widen at the sight of it.

It was a ghuleh. Similar to them, she had black robes and a silver mask. The only difference was that her hair was styled in (f/h/s) and the symbol on her neck was something else. She was also a bit smaller than them though perhaps a bit taller than Water or Air. The female Ghoul curled up in a fetal position, sleeping soundly.

Omega’s heart leaped. Could it be? Were they finally gifted with a female companion?

The ghuleh yawned and twitched, turning to the other side, shivering and whimpered. Omega sneakily leaned closer to her. He eyed her and waved his glow on inspecting her fully now.

She seemed to be adorable, like a newborn, birthed freshly.

Looking around in case anyone was watching, he then picked her up gently. He brought her inside the church, quietly closing the door. He quickly then went into the infirmary room, placing her down on the bed.

The ghuleh tossed around, snoozing delightfully.

Omega watched her carefully. He wondered whether he should go visit his brothers now, to alert them that the Dark One had granted them their gift. They had a sister they could play with.

He got up and prepared to open the door. His eyes widen though upon seeing his brothers there, all staring at the ghuleh on the bed.

"Who is she?" Alpha yelped, immediately covered by Omega's hands as he pushed his brothers back. They dove forward though, wanting to see their little sister.

"Shh," Omega warned. "She's sleeping...and yes, that's our sister. Well, 'sister'. We've been gifted...I rescued her just right now. She was out in the woods, drenched in the rain. She hasn't gotten up or anything. From her smell alone, she is a newborn. We should let her have her rest before..."

Yet, before he could finish, Special pointed at the ghuleh. "She's getting up!" he exclaimed.

The ghuleh opened up her mouth to yawn loudly. She then rolled her head around before rising up, stretching. She rubbed her eyes and blinked wildly at all the male Ghouls glimpsing at her, rocking her head back and forth.

She immediately shrieked, eyes widen, scooting away.

The Ghouls dove in, waving their hands about to keep her to stay. The ghuleh moved away more until she lifted up her nose, sensing their smell.

She then leaned toward them, taking a big whiff. "Brothers?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Ghouls walked closer to her, all of them also sniffing greatly.

"By Belial...she is ours," Earth said, surprised. "We did it...we got a sister!"

Omega smiled, walking near to her. "Welcome to the family, sister," he said. "We were expecting you to come here soon."

"Hello, brother," the ghuleh said, bowing. "It is a pleasure to see you. I...umm...thank you for saving me from the rain outside. I remember waking up, seeing light and then it became dark...it was all wet and cold. I didn't know where I was going. Suddenly, I fell asleep and...I felt your warmth. I dreamed that you carried me over here and now...I'm happy I'm here. I have my own brothers to play with."

"If you don't us asking sister but what's your role?" Air asked, curiously. "You see, each of us Ghouls have a certain role such as well, look at your big brother here, Omega...he is our head along with Alpha and rhythm guitarist. Your symbol is also unique."

The ghuleh touched the symbol on her neck. "I honestly do not know," she said, shrugging. "All I remember was being told to find my brothers. They would teach me to know who I will be."

The Ghouls glanced to one another and then nodded. "We will gladly help you understand your place, sister," Omega said. "In return, we ask for your friendship and bonding. We can't wait to teach you everything we know."

The ghuleh smiled, kicking her legs about happily. "That is fine by me, big brother!"

"Please, sister, call me Omega," Omega said, bowing before her and taking her hand, kissing it. "And what is the name that you were given?"

"I was told to be called (y/n) from what I can remember," the ghuleh said. She pointed to Alpha. "And you...have a fiery flare around you. Who are you?"

"I am Alpha," he said.

She pointed to the next Ghoul. "You have an aura. It appears to be smooth, like waving through the ocean waves."

"Correct, I am Water."

"You smell like the wind rushing in on a breeze of an autumn's day."

"I am Air."

"Your energy feels like the rumbling of the ground below, always banging and crashing."

"Please to meet you, sister. I am Earth."

"And you..." She squinted towards Special. "You are...peculiar. Strange. As if there's a hidden secret in you that makes you stand out from the others..."

"Well, she certainly hit the nail on that one," Special chuckled. "Yes, I am Special."

(Y/n) giggled, climbing off of the bed. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she bloomed. "Why don't you all start teaching me what to do?"

 

They had tried their best to keep her a secret but they knew they couldn't keep her hiding for long. It wasn't that they didn't want any of the clergy to find out...it was just the rumble of questions they would have to answer and if dare anyone demand for the young ghuleh's exile, they would fight to keep her here.

They understood the fear they would have for the ghuleh but the brothers promised to take care of her. This was what they wanted and now they were going to do everything they can to raise the ghuleh under their protection.

The ghuleh herself proved to be fun but quite...too curious. She often touched things she wasn't suppose to be touching, creating such chaos like touching a musical stand, only to knock it down backwards. Or trying to pick up an instrument but then dropped it only for it to break apart.

Yet even when they told her to keep her hands to herself, the Ghouls wondered if she needed to be monitored 24/7. Such as that time when she was given to polish the tall candelabras. It was suppose to be Earth's job but he gave her the work, in return of a reward of free sweets to eat from the kitchen.

Excited to gain a cookie, (y/n) hurriedly wiped down each of the candelabras but not long before once she was finished, she threw the towel at the tall candle sticks, causing each one to fall down and clash loudly onto the floor.

Earth's eyes widen, shocked to see the row of candelabras all stacked down as (y/n) went to steal a cookie from his hands, munching away.

Or that time when she was picking flowers from the garden, taking them all up from the roots, creating a mess of dirt, grass and soil on the carpets.

Or that one time when she was told to stack the books in order. She aligned the books together perfectly. And once they were done, she threw a book up in the air for joy, running out before to look that the book hit a book leaning down from the shelf, to hit another book hanging out from the side to hit another book and so forth into a stack piled in the corner...soon the library was shrouded in mountains of books.

The ghuleh definitely still needed to be watched over.

"What do you think he's going to say about her?" Alpha asked.

The Ghouls were at their point where they knew they needed to introduce her to Papa Emeritus III, their current leader. At least then if Sister Imperator found out, she wouldn't be so bitchy about trying to kick out the ghuleh. Or boss her around more.

They knocked at the door that led to the papacy office.

"You may enter," an Italian voice commanded.

The Ghouls brought in (y/n) into the room.

Papa sat back in his chair, with his feet propped up on the table, smoking a blunt while scratching his head at some paperwork he had to do. Rolling his eyes at it, he scrunched up the paperwork and threw it in a waste basket titled "future rolled blunts". He then noticed the Ghouls and immediately patted the blunt down, throwing it into the waste as well.

"Oh, hello," he said, sitting back down in his seat, his hands clasped. "What brings you in here todayyyy....who is this?" His eyebrows raised, furrowing at the ghuleh.

(Y/n) took a few steps back, frightened but was propped up from Alpha's hand.

"This is our sister, sir," Omega introduced. "She is a newborn ghuleh by the name of (y/n). We asked the Dark One for a gift and well...she is the result of it. We want to keep her here but we fear Sister Imperator would not accept her along with the others. We were wondering if perhaps you can convince she will do her best to serve here. We're doing everything we can to teach her and promise to keep her under our wing."

Papa twiddled his fingers. "So, if she promises to follow our ways and in case she causes trouble amongst here, she is under your responsiblity? Is that what you're all telling me?"

"Yes!" the Ghouls chorused, excited.

Papa nodded, waving his hand to halt them. He eyed the ghuleh up and down. "Come here, little one."

The ghuleh shivered, shaking her head. She however was scooted up from Alpha again, with the support of Earth as the two brothers leaned her closer to Papa's desk. They stepped back and (y/n) froze, terrified by Papa's two colored eyes glaring at her. Something about that skeletal face rubbed her the wrong way.

Papa glanced at her and then leaned forward from his desk. (Y/n) could feel sweat begin to develop as he glimpsed all around her face. He then paused for a moment, almost near towards her.

"Boo," he sang, jutting his head forward, his eyes widening.

The little ghuleh flinched, squealing. She took a huge step away but she somehow tripped and fell back, landing down on her butt.

Papa roared into laughter, pointing at her while laying back in his chair, holding one arm to hug himself. "The little one here is quite cute," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "All right...she can stay. Under my official orders, no one is to banish her out. However, if she causes any trouble or does not follow an order from any of her higher ups, one or all of you will be the ones to receive her punishment. Is that clear?"

"We understand," the Ghouls said.

"Very well then," Papa said, waving his hand. "You are all free to go now. Perhaps show the little one here her talent in a musical number. We do have the solistice coming up and maybe she can prove to all of us how quite useful she can be."

"Certainly," Omega said. "We will keep trying. She seems to know which one she may like but wants to try out the others to see."

"Good," Papa said, nodding. "Now hurry along. I umm...have some paperwork tooooo..." He turned to the roll of paperwork in the basket that had erupted into a burnt pile of ashes. "...finish." He glanced back to the Ghouls, smiling.

Omega nodded and signaled the Ghouls to follow him.

(Y/n) prepared to follow them but stopped upon Papa's words. "Little one, wait, come back here for a moment."

She glimpsed to Omega who motioned his hand, saying he would wait out here. She then walked over back to Papa, gulping. "Yes...Mr. Papa?"

"Please call me, Papa, dear," he said. "Now, I forgot to tell you, in case any of your brothers or anyone here should cause you problems...please feel free to address them to me as well. I know you trust your brothers very well, as they are raising you but just in case should you ever feel that your brothers are mistreating you or causing you personal trouble...come talk to me. I will do my best to fix it then. I am, after all, the official head of what all operates here."

(Y/n) nodded. She was still scared of him but his words that came out now felt soft and sincere. Ok, maybe she was exaggerating a little over how scary he was...

"Thank you, Papa," she said, bowing. "I...promise I'll do my best. Please, I live to serve the Church and be the wish that was granted to my brothers. That was all I knew what to do when I woke up."

Papa nodded. "Well, now go! Improve on your skills so we can show everyone else who dares doubts you to prove them wrong."

She turned around, preparing to walk away. "Oh wait, I forgot one more thing," Papa said, lifting his finger up and hunching over his desk as if to grab something.

(Y/n) titled her head, walking closer. "What is it, Papa?"

In a flash, he got back up and grew razor fangs with golden claws, hissing at her, roaring angrily. The pupils in his eyes grew into slits like a snake, as if he was about to attack his prey.

The little ghuleh shrieked and ran out. She began to cry, sobbing loudly.

Meanwhile back inside the office, Papa's laughs boomed throughout the whole room.

 

Papa's idea of scaring the ghuleh caught onto Special when he heard from her complain about how Papa scared her again. And so when it was movie night, he played a clip of And Then They Came From Mars, traumatizing his sister with aliens and monsters rampaging through the human towns.

The first time was funny to the Ghouls, seeing how funny it was indeed that the little ghuleh was often scared. However, Special took it a bit too further as he began to regularly try to play a movie night with (y/n), often making her watch scary movies (and then secretly leaving her to be terrorized).

And whenever he did this, Omega would sigh and come into the room, turning off the TV and watch as (y/n) freeze in fear, paralyzed from watching the program, snatching the blanket all around her. He would then promise he would lay down next to her in bed that night.

And thus, truly began her personal bonding with each of the Ghouls, knowing who she truly liked.

She often stood around with Omega a lot. He was indeed like a big brother to her, always watching her back even with the other Ghouls (particularly Special). She felt safe around him whenever she was near him, glancing up at him like...well, he was her own angel (ironic). He was also a good teacher, being patient in teaching her how to play the guitar or kindly instruct certain chores, generously explaining readings, etc. Omega was the one she came to when she knew there was something on her mind that bothered her.

And if Omega wasn't around, there was always Alpha. Alpha was the next second oldest she sought out. His embrace wasn't that of a bear hug to Omega's but his protection was of warmth and hearth. He was a bit dorkier and awkward than Omega but (y/n) enjoyed being around him whenever she felt Omega wasn't in the mood. And Alpha did his best to explain to her each Ghoul's distance to be alone, making her time her contacts with each Ghoul. She also enjoyed his "pyromaniacs" as he called them, often setting things on fire and well...she knew the rest.

And if Alpha wasn't around, she came over to Earth, who felt like the third most comfortable to talk to. Earth was her enforcer, one who taught her to be a tough cookie but gentle on the inside. He taught her how to use her "powers" such as if she was ever in danger, to use her fangs and claws to hurt the enemy. He was also very careful when she felt in the need of a hug, as he was afraid to squish her in his hold, being embarrassed if he squeezed her too hard. Except when she was near to touch his cymbals, he was very clear he didn't want her anywhere near them.

As for Water and Air, they were in between for her. Water was the most humble and sweet, teaching her all the songs he knew to play on the guitar. He did have his awkward moments but they seemed to be bit more awkwardier than Alpha as he would get into a "solo", getting carried away into thinking he was at a concert. Water was also very playful, agreeing to play any games the little ghuleh wanted to do.

Air was a bit more shyer than Earth, as he was a little smaller than (y/n) (though still maybe a bit higher than Water). Still, he had fun showing her how to play the keyboard. And he never bothered her as being annoying (unlike SOMEONE), often asking her if she was ok or she wanted to do anything fun. Air and Water were the ones she came to whenever she wanted to do something for the day.

And then there was Special....who was a bit of an asshole. Not so much like a bully but more so like...a teaser. A playful brother. Make that a really really REALLY playful brother. Special was the one she dreaded to be near because she never knew what kind of pranks he was going to come up with.

She thought the whole scary movie thing was just something he got carried away with, just getting a kick out of it until Omega warned him to stop. And when it was her time to hang out with him, he moved his hands a lot whenever he spoke, he talked about how he liked cats, he made a lot of comments about everything whether it be food or a book he read and he made really weird noises (though these made the little ghuleh laugh at how funny they were).

But then the pranks came with the teasing/bullying...that's when she knew he was really serious about the scary movie one. He really wanted to enjoy seeing her suffer.

Such as the prank when she was told to pick some vegetables in the garden. She had to pick this one strange looking green fruit and when she touched it, she screamed at the sight of a slug swirling in her hands (making Special explode into laughter). Or that time when she hollered as the speaker boomed sounds behind her back, thinking it was a monster (just Special making weird noises). Or that time when she wanted to relax in a nice hot bath, only to be dumped with frigid ice cubes (she never forgave him for that one). With Special, she feared whatever she did, wondering what or WHERE the prank would be.

Yet, with each of the Ghouls she hang out with...she was still having trouble deciding what her role was. The instruments were fun to play but none of the ones her brothers showed her seemed to fit to her tune. She enjoyed playing them but...she wasn't just so sure.

The Ghouls decided to be patient though, knowing she was still a newborn. She still had time to grow. She would signal when she would nautrally know what fitted to her.

It came upon one mysterious day when the ghuleh was outside in the garden, enjoying a nice sunny day.

She had watched the birds chirp, singing delightfully.

She then began to mimic their sound patterns, repeating the same vocals back to them. The birds titled their heads at her, curious.

They sang again. And she in return chirped their sounds, adding a little whistle to them.

Not far from the garden's entrance, Omega was watching, wondering how the ghuleh was doing it. She mimicked the birds' tune with ease, ranging from high to low. And then she stomped. She clapped. She began to move her legs around. And then she was singing the birds' tune.

She was in her own whimiscal world, dancing and singing. Then, with her hands, she held up a instrument she imagined, hearing all the musical notes produced from her hands/mouth, tapping away to create the sounds, similar to the birds' song.

She then stopped, bowing before an invisible crowd.

Omega giggled at this, enthuisazed by her skills. He searched around in his mind, wondering what this all meant. It then clicked, remmebering what he had read in the ancient books about Ghouls.

He then walked over to her. "You seemed to be having fun right now," he snickered.

(Y/n) yipped, jumping up. She then flinched, seeing it was Omega. "Oh, brother, sorry," she said, bowing before him. "I didn't see you...I...I'm sorry." She titled her head up at the birds. "I...was just...hearing the birds out here. They sang very pretty."

Omega nodded. "Indeed. I also heard you copy their song. And you were dancing...caught up in your own little world, huh?"

The ghuleh's cheeks turned dark grey, blushing heavily. "I...just thought of the instrument, I wanted to play," she said. "And I copied that tune to the instrument...and errm, I just wanted to dance along with it. Something for fun?"

Omega chuckled. "Well, sister, I think we might know of your talent now."

(Y/n) raised her head, surprised. "You do?"

"Yes." Omega guided his hand behind her back, leading her to the entrance. "You are a mimicer, sister. And a dancer. Your mimic abilities come from copying a certain tune. Let's take that bird song you were listening to. You can translate that into a rhythm of a dancer. And then with the instrument you wanted to play, you can replicate it as a song. I believe that's what happened when you were whistling their tune. Think of it like a lyricist. They hear the song, then they come up with the words. Or vice versa. You just happen to translate whatever is being heard to mimic into your own way. I will admit, I'm a bit envious you can do such a thing. You are as they say, an all around."

(Y/n) glanced at her hands. "So...I can copy the tunes you play on the guitar and know how to play it back on the instrument I want? Or hum it back? Or know the dance to it?"

Omega nodded. "That is what you are, sister. You're a mimicer. You hear the notes and produce them back in your own way. This would actually be useful to have. Papa has been wanting to add something new to the shows we have and I think you're the lucky fit for it."

The little ghuleh gulped. "I don't know," she said, shyly, shaking her head. "What if they don't like how I peform, brother?"

"Then we'll do it in front of the church," Omega suggested. "We'll give a performance in front of the clergy to test your abilities. I have no doubt they'll be in your favor. And if they don't like it, well, they'll just have to answer to us and Papa."

(Y/n) quivered. "Are you sure, brother?"

"Precisely," Omega said, patting his sister's back. "You just got to give it your all. Then, your true role would be acknowledged. Why don't we practice our in the music room? I'll alert the others so we can get to it right away."

 

When the other Ghouls heard about (y/n)'s talent, some of them were happy to hear her new found skill. Yet, a few were a bit worried. They were afraid if she would get out of hand, going her own way with the song. However, Omega assured them all she was good with staying in put. After all, she obeyed their orders very well and followed them perfectly. Sure, they had a few bumps in the road but (y/n) knew who she was loyal to.

The ghuleh was a bit nervous, shivering as she picked up the instrument she said she wanted to have. She was with ber brothers and Papa, preparing in the music room.

Sister Imperator and Papa's brothers, Emeritus I and Emeritus II waited patiently for the performance. It was now the day of a "true" performance. After all the practicing they had, this would determine if the ghuleh was fit for future events or to be tied down to her role.

"Don't worry, sister," Alpha said, rubbing her shoulders. "Just do what you do naturally. You'll get it when you hear the music coming out. Let your fingers flow and you'll know what to do."

She nodded, still a little scared. "What if they don't like my performance?" she whispered.

"Just let us know and we'll change their minds," Earth teased, cracking his knuckles. "Though, more likely, we'll just see what Papa will say."

(Y/n) sighed, feeling sweat now pour from her hands, carrying the instrument. She could feel a near tear wanting to drop down. If she truly fucked this up, not only was she going to hear it from the clergy but Papa would definitely tear her a new one too.

"You got this sis," Special said, scratching her hair. "Now go break a leg."

She rolled her eyes at this, knowing what he EXACTLY meant.

"Is everyone ready? All tuned up?" Papa asked, turning to the Ghouls.

The Ghouls nodded with the exception of (y/n) who stood still.

"Good," Papa said. "Now, let's begin."

And with the clapping of Earth's drumsticks, they began the song.

(Y/n) was frozen throughout the first half, paralyzed with fear. Her brothers often turned to her confused. Luckily, Papa had been absorbed in himself, too busy thinking his singing was as phenomenal as ever.

She could feel the the burning gazes of the Sister and the Emeritus brothers glare at her, waiting impatiently for her to do something, anything to impress them. Yet, one wrong note could send them to dislike it already, calling out for her to be uselesss. Or worse...her exile.

She let out a little whimper, embarrassed.

Omega turned to his brothers, widening his eyes in fear. He then began one of his riffs, stomping his foot. He danced over to (y/n), eyeing down to her instrument. He nodded at her and then danced away.

(Y/n) gulped, taking a deep breath. She then concentrated on the music, hearing all the notes and tunes combined together. Then suddenly, she got it. She knew what song they were playing.

Wiggling her fingers, she played the instrument. She whistled and hummed the tune to herself, copying each note to be played. She then began to dance, moving her feet away. She swayed her hips to the side, happily humming the music more loudly now. She twirled around in a circle and giggled.

The Ghouls smiled at this, glad to see their sister had finally got it. The three Ghoul guitarists then raised their guitars in triumph as the little ghuleh raised hers back, still swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music.

She glanced to see smiles on Sister Imperator and the Emeritus brothers, amazed at her gift. And when Earth and Air slammed hard on their drums and keys, she couldn't help but jump up in victory, shaking and banging her head.

Papa raised his voice, signaling the end of the song. The Ghouls then slammed their final notes, letting the instruments vibrate. (Y/n) played the tune, giving it a longer duration before finally stopping. She took a bow before the audience, happily satisfied.

Papa clapped, intrigued by the little ghuleh's musical talent. "Great job, well done," he congraluated her. "You hit every right note you copied and the dances you did match the rhythm on top. I believe she will be a great addition to our band, don't you think?" He turned over to his brothers and Sister.

"A talent like her could certainly be used," Sister Imperator agreed. "She could make room to improve our music, challenging us to explore different ways to express our devotion." She turned to the brothers.

"She is a good choice," Emeritus I said, nodding. "A very wise decision I would say. You Ghouls did a great job asking for such a beauty like this to be gifted to us."

(Y/n) chuckled, scratching her head and bowing. "That is very nice of you to say, Papa," she said.

Emeritus I glanced to his younger brother. "And you, brother? What would you think of our little ghuleh?"

The Second huffed. (Y/n) felt her heart race. Unlike the First and the Third brothers who perhaps had more of a open heart, the Second seemed the type to be a really grumpy old man, only liking things according to his way. She had few rare bumps into him but she knew for a fact whenever she had those little mishaps such as the grand library's book explosion, his face was full of burning steam, ready to whistle out of his ears.

Sweat glansed onto her fingers, her hands slipping all around.

Noticing this, Omega walked over to her and took one of them in his, assuring everything will be fine. (Y/n) closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her brother's glowing light envelope around her. She then opened them to glimpse at the Second.

Emeritus II hummed to himself, closing his eyes as well. He then opened them up to reveal a grin across his face. "She is a perfect addition," he said. "We should focus more on her talent. Then perhaps we can unlock more skills she can develop. I can imagine she can do away with more instruments...or create new songs we can develop from her mimic abilities."

(Y/n) gasped, the air stuck in her throat. "Ttt...hank...you, Papa."

He nodded to the ghuleh. "You have my blessing fit to stay and be with your brothers." He turned over to Emeritus I.

"I pledge my vote to agree," Emeritus I said.

"And I pledge as well to stay," Sister Imperator spoke.

"Then that means we will not ask for any neighs," Papa said, throwing the mic away. He glanced over to the ghuleh and her brothers. "The ghuleh will truly stay with us. Welcome to our band, little sister."

The Ghouls leaped in joy and (y/n) hopped around like a bunny. She raced over to the Ghouls and they enclosed her in a tight group hug. "You can stay! You can play! You're really one of us now!" some of them chanted.

(Y/n) never felt more happier than the day being found. She rubbed her head against one of the Ghoul's chest, hugging him tightly, being blessed to feel the other's entrapment around her.

"I can't wait to see what we can do," she said, crying purely out of enjoyment now.

"We can't either," all the Ghouls smiled.

And thus, the little ghuleh would soon be more amazed, being never more joyful at performing in front of a crowd, jamming away on her favorite instrument, humming and dancing to the songs.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a sequel to this but it's more so a standalone that doesn't require the reading of either or. Also warning of it being...smutty...that is all...


End file.
